Changes Working Title
by youngone3562132
Summary: After Casey has a truamatic experience, the least likely person to comfort her, comes to her aid. After helping Casey through her ordeal, she begins to see this person in a different light. My summary is awful. DASEY. Rating may go up.
1. Saturday

Okay, I know I should be working on SMB and ALP. Don't worry the next chapters of those stories are coming in a couple of days. In the meantime, I began thinking of this story while I was watching something on TV. I don't know how watching an old Yankees game inspired me to write this, but it must be a hidden message in context.

I hope you enjoy this story and I'll get on the ball and begin working day and night on my stories.

.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

A/N: "_Thoughts are in italics_"

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Life With Derek.

**Changes (Working Title)**

**Prologue:**

Derek and Casey were invited to party. Derek leaves early forcing Casey to be alone with Truman. When Truman gets drunk and forces himself on her; Casey defends herself and runs away, back to her house, to the safety of the people who care for her.

**McDonald-Venturi House: 12:18 AM Saturday morning**

The door slams and the sound of rapid footsteps and cries could be heard as Casey came up to her room. Derek is in his room reading a magazine when the sound reaches his ears. He groans and brings his pillow to his ear when he hears Casey's door close. The sound of her cries penetrates the thin wall between his room and Casey's.

Casey closes her door and falls to the ground behind her door. She pulls her shoes off and throws them across the floor. She just whimpers and chokes on her sobs as she sits there thing of everything that happened tonight.

_"I should have listened to reason. I should have never gone against Emily's word. She knew Truman was bad news from the beginning. Why didn't I listen to her? And Truman... More like Trashman. I can't believe I fell for him. Then he hits on other girls at tonight's party and finally, he tries to rape me."_

She continues to cry and ponders over her thoughts. Then like a train about to hit a wall it hits her. All the memories came back and scared her as she reminisced.

_"He tried to rape me. Thank god for those dancing lesson. If I hadn't squirmed out of his grip then I would be in a worse situation than before. Oh, who am I kidding this is worse. If Derek or anybody I knew was there I wouldn't have to worry about being afraid of Truman."_

She slowly got off the floor, walks over to the bed and falls on top of the comforter. She continues to cry not caring who can hear her. She doesn't want to sleep out of fear and she doesn't want to continue to lie awake and cry. She is trapped and she cannot tell anyone of what has happened that night.

Derek can still hear Casey's cries. He doesn't know what to do because of the late hour. If he yells at her to shut up the whole house will be in uproar. If he walks over to her room and talks to her, she'll cry and that would be breaking his "don't do tears" rule.

_"Screw it, I'll go "talk" to her. Anything to shut her up so I can get some sleep."_

Derek walks over to her door and quietly bangs on it. Casey stirs from her bed and opens the door to see Derek staring angrily at her. She continues to cry as she sees the last person she wanted to see that night.

"Derek, just leave me alone." Casey cries.

"Only if you keep it down." Derek says annoyed. "Some of us are trying to sleep."

She could only think about the night and fell in front of Derek, sobbing. Derek looks at her in embarrassment and realizes she is seriously hurt. Derek leans down to Casey and picks her up.

"Casey as much as I like you worshiping me; I know you are hurt." Derek smirks. "Do you want to talk?"

"No. Not to you." Casey says in between her sobs. "You don't care. So just leave me alone."

"Wow, the one time that I, Derek Venturi, ask to talk to you, you turn me down." Derek says angrily. "Next time, I'll just be a jerk to you because that is the only way you seem to communicate with me."

"Derek..." Casey whispers

"Just shut up and go to sleep." Derek says before returning to his room.

Derek slams the door as he walks out. Casey falls into crying again. Derek walks into the bathroom and grabs a few sleeping pills. After digesting the pills, he climbs into bed and groans again as he hears Casey.

**Later Saturday morning:**

Derek wakes up and yawns as he rubs his eyes up. He stops and listens for Casey. When he hears nothing he wanders down to the kitchen. On the table there is a note from his dad.

Derek & Casey,

Went Lizzie's Tae Kwon Do competition, then a party for Lizzie and Edwin's friend. Money is on the counter for pizza. 

Dad & Nora

_"Great now I'm stuck at home with the princess. Oh, well just because we are in the the same house doesn't mean I have to talk to her. I'll just stay in my room and work on that new song for D-Rock."_

Casey walks downstairs and sees Derek sitting at the counter reading a piece of paper. She stops and starts the walk back up the stairs until she steps on the creaking step which causes Derek to come out and look.

Derek stares at Casey for a minute. No words are exchanged because there don't need to be words when their faces tell the entire story. After Derek steps back and blinks he grabs his jacket and leaves the house leaving Casey alone, again.

_"Who am I kidding? Last night was just a one night thing where Derek acts concerned because it was so late. He will never do that again as long as I'm here."_

**Saturday afternoon:**

Derek opens and slams the door as he comes into the house. Casey looks up from her book and stares at him. Derek stares back for a minute then begins to walk upstairs.

"Truman tried to rape me last night." Casey says solemnly.

"What?" Derek asks.

"Truman got drunk and tried to rape me last night. After you left." Casey shouts.

"Where was Emily?" Derek asks shocked.

"I don't know." Casey says quietly

"He didn't... you know?" Derek asks embarrassed.

"No, I was able to slip from his grip before he could do anything. That is when I ran home and where you found me last night/ this morning." Casey explains

"Casey..." Derek begins.

"No, it's okay." Casey says "I know what you're going to say anyway."

"Really?" Derek questions.

"You would say that I'm stupid for going out with him and deserved this to happen to me." Casey answers.

"Hey, Space Case." Derek says suddenly. "Although I may pull pranks on you, call you names, and "ruin your life". There is one thing I would never do. I would never wish for someone, especially you, to have such a traumatizing event happen to them."

"Derek, I let this happen to myself." Casey explains. "I should have listened to Emily and you. Both of you knew he was bad."

"Casey, don't let him beat you down." Derek says trying to comfort her.

"Derek, I was weak enough to let him go out with me. The only reason I wasn't raped last night is because I wasn't ready to go that far." Casey says. "What happens if I let him get close to me again?"

"Casey, listen to yourself. Are you really becoming that desperate to keep a guy?" Derek questions Casey. "I see it now. You are changing yourself again for a relationship that was rocky to begin with. And now you are thinking of going back to a guy who tried to rape you."

Casey remains silent. She looks at the ground hoping to find an answer, but nothing comes to mind. She is embarrassed by her actions and knows what she has to do, but is afraid to do it. Derek walks up to her and takes her hand in his and holds it firmly as she looks up to him.

"Tell me, do you see something wrong in that picture? You need to get away from this guy before he hurts you worse than he already has." Derek continues.

"Derek, I'm scared." Casey says quietly.

"Then Casey, Monday at school, you go up to him and break up with him. That way you'll be in the company of other people in case he tries to take advantage of you." Derek says. "And I'll be watching your back. Whether you want me to or not."

Derek pulls his hand off of Casey's hand and looks her in the eye. They stare into each other's eye and are lost. Her deep blue eyes show hurt and remorse. His amber eyes show comfort and understanding. When their eyes met they act as a chemical reacts and formed something else, happiness.

_"Why does he look into my eyes? And why does that make me feel so good inside? His deep stare is so comforting and inviting. It is almost as if... No, no that cannot... should not... will not happen."_

............................................................................................................................................................................................

A/N: Wow! I made a new record for myself. Shortest time to write a chapter 2 hours 45 minutes. So that means I probably made mistakes. Oh, well. I can't be perfect, can I?

And on that note; READ, ENJOY, and REVIEW.


	2. Monday

Okay, I have some bad news. My uncle is dying from lung cancer. (There I said it without falling into tears). From what the doctor has told us, it will only be a couple of weeks before he passes on. They are going to give him one more round of radiation for 10 days, to try and break up the tumors in his body. So that means for the next couple of weeks I'll be spending more time with my family, going to visit my uncle in the hospital. Anyway, I'll be away from my computer during that time which means I'll be very bad with updating all of my stories.

Don't worry, though. I have about 3 to 4 chapters almost complete. Those should come out by the weekend or beginning of next week. So please bear with me while I deal with the hardest thing, I've ever have to deal with in my life.

.............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

A/N: "_Thoughts are in italics_"

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Life with Derek

**Changes: Chapter 2**

**Thompson High School: 8:30 AM Monday morning**

Casey is at her locker getting her books for her next class. As she closes the locker, Truman is standing on the other side. His face all beat up and eyes shot. Casey jumps at the sight, but quickly calms down. Truman looks solemn and afraid.

"Casey, can I talk to you?" Truman asks quietly.

"Fine." Casey sighs.

"Casey, look I'm sorry. I'm an idiot. I was being stupid and demanding." Truman apologizes. "I'm very sorry. Please forgive me."

"Truman..." Casey begins.

"And I'll do whatever it takes to make this relationship work. I really care for you and really like you. I just made a stupid mistake. Please forgive me." Truman continues

"Truman, just stop!" Casey yells. "I can't take this anymore."

"Casey, come on. Let's just forget about Friday and move on." Truman begs.

"Truman I can't just forget about what happened. You were drunk and tried to take advantage of me. You didn't hear me when I was crying, begging for you to stop. I thought you cared then." Casey explains. "But you proved me wrong and almost hurt me."

"Casey, I'm sorry." Truman whispers.

"I can accept your apology, but I can't be with you anymore." Casey says.

Casey begins to walk away from Truman. Casey can feel tears slowly forming in her eyes even though she promised herself to be strong. Casey wants this to end and forget all about that night and breaking up with Truman would be the first step.

"It's about Derek, isn't it?" Truman says.

"What?" Casey asks, turning around to face Truman.

"I said, it's about Derek, isn't it?" Truman says again.

"What would Derek have anything to do with this?" Casey asks.

"It's always about Derek." Truman says "This just proves that you have a crush on him."

"What are you talking about?" Casey asks confused.

"Please, save the act Casey." Truman says "Everyone knows about it."

"About what?" Casey asks.

"How you are in love with your stepbrother. And you are using me just as I am using you." Truman explains

"How DARE you!" Casey yells.

"You know, you probably thought you had everyone fooled." Truman smirks. "That the perfect princess Casey was so squeaky clean that she would never fall for a jerk. Especially after breaking up with the school's prince. Then all it took was a little teasing and a few arguments and you became putty in my hands."

"I don't believe this." Casey whispers.

"Then the night I decided to advance our relationship, you grow cold feet." Truman begins. "Then I realized what the problem was. You were never happy with me. I don't have the same impact Derek has on you. And that is all I am to you, a replacement for Derek so you don't have to deal with your incest thoughts of him."

Casey can feel the anger surging through her body. Her blue eyes arre slowly turning darker. She brings her hand to Truman's face and the sound resonates throughout the hall. Everybody within earshot of the two begins to walk away, but hiding behind a locker, Derek continues to watch the soon-to-be ex-couple talk.

"Listen to me, Truman because this is the only time I'll say this. I do not and will never like or love Derek." Casey scowls. "We are breaking up because you tried to take advantage of me when you knew how I felt about it. You don't care about me; all you care about is your reputation and how many girls you can make fall for your charms. I'm done being one of those girls because I know I'm not the only one. So in other words, Goodbye, Truman."

As Casey leaves Truman standing in the hall, Derek has a half-smirk on his face. He can't help but feel that some of what Truman said is true. The whole bit, about Casey having a crush on him, sounds like something to make Casey feel embarrassed. But then reminds himself that Casey voiced raised and said she would never have feelings about him.

_"Derek, get a hold of yourself. Why do you care if Casey likes you or not. It's not like you have feelings for her. Not to mention you have girls lined up to go out with you.... You are perfectly content with Casey hating you and you hating Casey. No worries."_

Casey comes up to Derek and sees his smirk slowly fading. Casey sees a somewhat hurt expression on Derek's face, but chooses to ignore it. Derek looks at her and his face becomes hard and emotionless.

"So, did you break up with him?" Derek asks.

"Yes, didn't you see?" Casey says.

"Yeah, I saw..." Derek says as he walks away. Then he mumbles. "and heard."

_"He heard what I had said. Then did he hear about that disgusting idea Truman mentioned. Truman had some nerve trying to make me out as the bad guy. A replacement for Derek...Pfff, yeah right! Besides in what world would I ever have a crush on Derek. That's just crazy and plain creepy."_

**Monday afternoon:**

"Paul..." Casey shouts.

"Case...coughs...y." Paul chokes on his coffee.

"Sorry, but I need your help." Casey says.

"Sure, what do you need?" Paul asks.

"I broke up with Truman this morning." Casey says.

"Really, what caused you to do that?" Paul asks.

"Over the weekend their was an incident. That is a very touchy subject that I don't want to talk about." Casey says.

"Okay." Paul says.

"What I do want to talk about is something that Truman had said to me when I told him I didn't want to see him anymore." Casey explains.

"What did he say?" Paul asks.

"He said the only reason I didn't want to see him anymore is because of Derek." Casey says.

"Because of Derek?" Paul asks.

"Please, don't make say the rest." Casey begs.

"You have to, if you want to move." Paul explains.

"He said the only reason we had a relationship is because he was a replacement for Derek. That because I'm too prim and proper I chose the next best thing to Derek which is him. He also said that I was only using him to get my mind off of Derek." Casey says.

"I see." Paul says. "Tell me, Casey, do you see Derek as something more than a stepbrother."

"NO! NO! N-O!" Casey yells. "I hate Derek. He is the complete opposite of me in every way. He is a jerk, who doesn't care about anybody but himself. He is arrogant, smug, flirtacious..."

"Casey...Casey...CASEY!" Paul says over Casey's ranting. "Before you go on, can I show you something."

"Sure." Casey says.

Paul opens his file cabinet and takes out a folder of papers. He searches for a specific sheet and once he finds it, he gives it to Casey. Casey looks down at the paper and her jaw falls to the ground.

"Casey, not two minutes ago you described Derek as being "arrogant, smug, flirtacious"; then you saw what I had written down. That was the day your "relationship" with Truman began. Now it may not seem as much of a point, however, before you start asking questions think about it. Before you realized you had some feelings for Truman you said that same sentence. So I'm just trying to piece this together based on your responses; so you describing traits of Derek exactly like the traits of Truman would cause someone to believe you may have feelings for Derek." Paul explains.

"Paul, how often do I talk about Derek?" Casey asks. Her face very red, afraid of the answer.

"Everyday you come here." Paul answers.

"Paul, could everything that has happened these past few days be indicating that something is happening." Casey asks. "That because I still didn't have the right guy; these events needed to happen to point out the flaws in my relationship."

"Casey, I'm not in your mind. You will have to find..." Paul begins, but is cut off by Casey talking.

"What if this was meant to happen to me, just like last year when Max and I broke up after the big game. And at the heart of every break up the one constant is Derek. With Sam, it was that stupid "male code". Scott, Derek exposed him as a cheater. Max, Derek told me to change back. Truman, Saturday after the incident, Derek told me to break up with him." Casey says.

"Casey, do you feel it coincidence that Derek was there for all those, or do you think there is another force at work here." Paul asks.

"Paul that is beside the point. Derek is not smart enough to know to be there when my relationships fall apart." Casey says. "It is just a coincidence."

The bell rings and Casey jumps up. She rushes out the door before Paul has a chance to say anything. Paul takes a sip from his coffee mug and sighs.

"Finally, she's coming to her senses." Paul mumbles to himself. "Here's hoping."

**McDonald-Venturi home: Monday night**

"Derek? Derek?" Casey shouts.

"What do you want, Space-Case?" Derek asks.

"Well I just wanted to...say..." Casey begins.

"Say what?" Derek asks.

"Th...tha...thanks." Casey stutters.

"Sure. But remember that is the only time I'm helping you." Derek says.

"Of course." Casey sighs.

Derek and Casey stare down each other again. This time their eyes stare directly into the others'. Words cannot describe the feeling between the two as they lose each other in their eyes. Casey slowly moves closer to Derek closing the gap in between them. Casey can feel Derek's breath on her face and she feels something grow in the pit of her stomach.

Derek watches her, looking at her face and the distance between them. He is unsure of what to do. He just wants to complete closing the gap between Casey and him. After another minute they hear a shout from Lizzie's room. Derek breaks eye contact and walks off to his room. Casey walks off to Lizzie's room to see what the problem is.

_"What the hell just happened? Why was I looking into her eyes and trying to move closer to her? What was that ...gulp... feeling in my stomach when we were so close? It cannot be, can it?"_

_"WHAT WAS THAT? WHY DID I MOVE CLOSER TO HIM? WHY DID HIS EYES LOOK SO DEEPLY INTO MINE? WHAT WAS THAT FEELING WHEN WE GOT SO CLOSE?"_

Later that night, Casey and Derek lay in their beds for the rest of the night trying to get their mind off that moment before. Derek finally falls asleep after convincing himself that nothing happened. Casey, on the other hand still has trouble falling asleep because too many thoughts are clouding her mind. In the forefront of her thoughts is Derek.

............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Well, here you go. Chapter 2. Enjoy, and chapter 3 will be out in a few days.

READ and REVIEW.


	3. Tuesday

Thank you for all of your support. Last Saturday, my mom said that they (the hospital) was letting my uncle leave. They said the insurance company doesn't want to pay for him to stay in the hospital anymore. So now my mom and aunts have to stay with him for the next couple of weeks, or until my uncle can no longer function without someone being around him. (which really pisses me off because he can't walk without help RIGHT NOW) Then at that time will they bring him back.

And I'm sorry, I actually had this written last Saturday but my uncle left the hospital and I forgot about it until last night.

Okay, this chapter is shorter. I apologize now and promise to make the next chapter longer and more dramatic.

Oh, and I should warn you, the rating still has a chance to go up. You'll see I started to add some things that may or may not have me put the **M** rating on this story. Meanwhile, I'm still deciding on it, but as of right now it is still rated **T.**

.............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

A/N: "_Thoughts are in italics_"

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Life with Derek

**Changes: Chapter 3**

**Casey's room: 2:38 AM Tuesday morning**

"Derek!" Casey moans quietly. "Oh, Derek!"

Casey jumps up and lets out a little squeal. She sighs and takes a deep breath as she wakes up for about the fifth time. She wipes the sweat from her brow again and turns on her small book light. She searches for her diary and goes to an empty page.

_"This is just a reaction to what happened on Saturday. Nothing has changed between Derek and me. This is just my imagination running wild. A bit too wild, but everything should be fine by tomorrow."_

**7:00 AM:**

"Derek!" Casey shouts as she wakes up. She looks around and sees no one there.

"It's okay. You got about 20 minutes sleep between 1 and 1:30. About 15 between 3:30 and 3:50, and an hour between 5 and 6:00. That's about two hours it should be good enough for the day." Casey mumbles to herself.

Casey gets out of bed. Her brain dragging her body across the room to grab some new clothes and get ready for school. She walks out of her room slowly and heads toward the bathroom. As she opens the door, Derek walks out of the bathroom, messy hair and all. She looks at him and sees his famous smirk on his face. She ignores him, pushing him out of the doorway and slamming the door behind her.

_"Fiesty today. Can't blame her. Staying up half the night moaning my name. HA! HA! HA! I can use that to mess with her. Oh, it will be swwweeeet!"_

Derek walks back into his room. He grabs a shirt off the ground and throw it on top of the one he is already wearing to completely his look. He grabs his MP3 player and runs downstairs to eat breakfast.

"So, Derek what was going on with you and Casey yesterday?" Edwin asks.

"You know the princess, always finds some way to blame me for her life being miserable." Derek says matter-of-factly.

"That's it?" Edwin asks.

"Yeah, what did you think was going on?" Derek asks annoyed.

"Never mind." Edwin quickly says.

"Speak of the princess." Derek laughs.

Casey walks into the kitchen. Her hair is a mess, face pale, and eyes closed. She is greeted with looks from Edwin, Marti, Derek and George. Nora and Lizzie look at her in fear and worry. As Casey gets closer to the counter, Derek's smirk widens on his face. Casey just scoffs at him and grabs a bowl from the cabinet.

"Casey, are you all right?" Lizzie asks.

"Yeah... YEAH. I'm fine." Casey shouts in defense.

"Begtodiffer." Derek mumbles.

"What?" Casey growls.

"Nothing." Derek says.

"Casey, you look like you've only had a few hours of sleep." Lizzie says.

"Oh, someone having nightmares." Derek smirks. "Or really dirty dreams."

"DER-EK!" Casey screams.

"Derek, enough. Get ready for school." George says.

"Alright." Derek smiles.

Casey leaves the table and grabs her jacket. Derek watches her closely, as if she is the only person in the house. Edwin and Marti look at him in confusion. He glare at Edwin and picks up Marti to drag attention off of him.

"Derek, lets go." Casey says.

"See ya." Derek smiles at Marti.

The ride to school is hard on both Derek and Casey. Derek focuses on the road and Casey looks out the passenger window. They ignore each other most of the ride there. When the song changes on the radio station both of them jump to change it.

As they both reach for the dial their hands touch. Casey immediately pulls her hand back and turns a bright shade of red. Derek continues to change the station until he finds something worth listening to. The car continues to be silent, less the radio.

When they get to school, Derek turns to her and stares at her. Casey shifts uncomfortable in the seat as Derek continues to stare. She tries to open the door but to no avail.

"Derek, let me out of the car." Casey pleads.

"No, we need to talk." Derek says.

"No, we don't." Casey says.

"Casey, what is happening between us?" Derek asks.

"Nothing is happening between us. Everything is fine between us. We continue to hate each other until the day we die." Casey explains.

"That's why you moan my name in your sleep." Derek says softly.

"What...did...you...say." Casey says angrily.

"I said, so that's why you were moaning my name in your sleep last night." Derek smirks.

"I was YELLING your name in my sleep. But because I kept waking up my voice sounded softer." Casey tries to explain as her face turns a bright red. "Like I would ever moan your name. Great, now I'm going to have to watch a couple hundred "girly movies" just to get that image out of my head. Urgh, I hate you."

_"I could think of a way. NO! NO! NO! Derek control yourself. Remember you only want to mess with Casey's mind not her body. Remember mind over body."_

"What?" Casey asks.

"Nothing. Get out." Derek says.

"Gladly." Casey shouts.

_"Stop thinking about him. STOP THINKING ABOUT HIM. Just ignore what Truman said and you'll be fine. NO! NO! NO! Focus on school and dance. SCHOOL and DANCE. Not him."_

..........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Again, sorry for the short chapter. I just needed to write this to fill in my **1 "Bad" Chapter Quota** and I thought I would just torture you until next chapter to explain about certain things. (MWAH...HA...HA...HA!)

READ and REVIEW.


	4. Thursday

Again, thanks for all the comments.

I can only guess how much time my uncle has left. It is not long from what my mom says. I'm only hoping that this pain will soon be over for my uncle. Until last weekend, I have never seen my uncle cry. The only time he has cried was when his dog passed and when my grandmother passed.

Today is Sunday, March 15: My family knows it won't be long before my uncle passes. He is lucky if he still has a week. So for the next week I won't be writing. Tonight, I am trying to write as much as possible so during the week I can post a few chapters.

This is just really sad because I'm use to seeing him laugh and laugh so hard that the room becomes consumed with laughter from everybody. Now, he is suffering and in turn my whole family is suffering.

This chapter is not the best, I will try to correct it at a later time, but for now I just needed to post this to continue writing the next chapter.

................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

A/N: _"Thoughts are in italics"_

.......................... DREAMS..................................

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Life with Derek

**Changes: Chapter 4**

**Thompson High School: 9:20 AM Thursday morning**

Paul is writing a report on relationships for a study he is apart of. He keeps look at his watch then looks to the door. He breathes a sigh of relief.

"Two days. That is unusual for Casey, but better for me. At least I am able to concentrate on this paper." Paul mumbles to himself.

The door opens and a stressed Casey walks inside. The door closes as fast as it opens. Casey is sweating and shaking slightly. Her eyes are blood shot and sinking. Her hair is tussled and her clothes are slightly wrinkled.

"Casey... what happened?" Paul asks.

"Derek." Casey says.

"What, did he take your clothes again and force you to wear his?" Paul chuckles.

"No, I've been up since 3:00 AM and hopped up on coffee." Casey says in a whisper. "I'm tired."

"Maybe you should go home and get some sleep..." Paul suggests.

"No...No...NO!" Casey yells. "I can't go home. I need to work. I need to focus on school. I need to stop thinking about Derek."

"Casey. What do you mean 'thinking about Derek'?" Paul asks.

Casey's eyes grew big as she looks to Paul. Paul looks at her half grinning, half frowning. Casey lets out a nervous chuckle and her face falls to a pout. She sighs deeply and faces Paul.

"Late Monday night, early Tuesday morning, I started have dreams..." Casey begins.

"Go on." Paul asks.

"The dreams were similar to those I had about Truman. Actually they are the same except the ending is different." Casey explains.

"Different in what sense?" Paul questions.

"Well at the end of my dream, Truman kisses me..." Casey explains.

"That is not so different from the dreams you had before." Paul states.

"Except for the fact that someone pushes Truman away from me." Casey adds.

"What?" Paul asks.

"In this dream when Truman and I kiss, we are broken up almost immediately..." Casey begins.

.............................Casey is walking down the school hallway. She constantly looks over her shoulder. When she breathes a sigh of relief, someone walks into her. She groans in pain and looks forward to see who ran into her.

"Are you looking for me?" Truman asks.

"No, I was trying to get away from you." Casey says.

Casey looks Truman in the eye and slowly moves closer. Almost forcing herself to move closer and Truman completes the distance and his lips collide with hers. Casey opens her eyes when she starts to feel uncomfortable, but can't back away. Truman has his arms around her to keep her from moving.

"Hey, Truman!" Someone says angrily.

"Not n..." Truman starts before he is shoved.

Truman is pulled away from Casey. Casey doesn't want to look to see who stopped the kiss, but when she sees a leather jacket in the corner of her eye, she gasps quietly. She turns to look at the person. The person walk up to Truman, who is lying on the ground and picks him up. Truman's eyes grow in fear.

"If I were you I'd stopped hitting on someone else's girlfriend before something bad happens." The person says. "Now, GO!"

Truman runs down the hallway like a bat out of hell. The person turns to Casey and Casey can only stand still. As much as she wants to move she cannot because of what the person has just said. Because of what her STEPBROTHER has said. She closes and opens her eyes rapidly to see if he standing before her is real. Nothing changes as her stepbrother comes closer to her.

"Derek." Casey whispers.

Derek looks at her. His eyes focus on her deep blue eyes as if mesmerized by them. Her blue eyes lost in his brown. Everything, and everyone around them cease to exist. They are the only two left in the school. Casey leans closer to Derek and Derek finally brings his lips to hers.

The kiss cannot be put into words. The feeling when their lips touch is like the burst of 4th of July fireworks, and neither can think straight. Derek put everything into that kiss and Casey starts to respond when his arms wrap around her waist. If anything, Casey was sure that this moment was just a dream, a really weird dream. She feels comfortable in his arms and brings her arms around his neck.

She doesn't care if it happened in the hallway, in a restaurant, or in front of their parents. She doesn't what happens after. She only knows that this is the kiss she has been waiting for. A kiss that will cement her dreams to only one person. The perfect kiss she was waiting for was finally happening with the person she couldn't love..................................

"It was PERFECT! In every sense of the word." Casey smiles.

"So you know what this means." Paul says while starting to smile.

"Paul it has to be my subconscious again." Casey tries to convince not only Paul, but herself. "Only this time it really isn't getting the message."

"Deja vu, Casey." Paul says.

"I can't. I don't. It would never work." Casey says.

"Casey..." Paul begins. "Denying it only makes things worse for you. However, I think Derek won't force you to kiss him to prove you don't like him."

"YOU ACTUALLY BELIEVE THAT I MAY HAVE FE...FEEL....FEELINGS FOR DEREK!" Casey shouts. "ARE YOU CRAZY?"

"Casey. You didn't think that you would fall for Truman. That happened. You don't.." Paul states.

"TRUMAN WAS A MISTAKE FROM THE BEGINNING! AND HE WASN'T MY STEPBROTHER!" Casey yells.

"CASEY! What do you think of Derek?" Paul asks.

"I HATE HIM! I DESPISE ...." Casey begins.

"From the bottom of your heart." Paul says.

"I LIKE HIM!" Casey blurts out as her face turns red.

"Now you know what to do." Paul says.

"But what if it doesn't work. What if he just plays a cruel joke on me for liking him and he destroys me. He ruins all my hopes to find the perfect man." Casey says.

"Casey, Derek won't destroy you. Yes, it will be heartbreaking if your feelings aren't reciprocated but it won't compare to the feeling if you don't try." Paul says.

"I DON'T WANT TO TRY! I DON'T WANT TO THINK ABOUT HIM!" Casey yells. "IT IS JUST THIS WEIRD TEENAGE LUST FOR HIM! ONCE I LEAVE FOR COLLEGE ALL OF THIS WILL GO AWAY!"

"Teenage lust?" Paul asks.

"Yes, I been having less than appropriate dreams about him. Especially last night. Which is why I was drinking coffee this morning. To keep myself awake and stop thinking about Derek." Casey says.

"Okay, I think you should leave now." Paul says while grimacing. "But Casey, try and talk to him. You are just going to regret it if you just let this chance pass you by."

"I'm sorry for yelling at you and telling you that embarrassing dream." Casey apologizes.

Casey walks out of Paul's office. Her face is a bright red and she feels like crying. She is definitely going to go out of her mind. She cannot believe that a dream of love could be your undoing. It could lead you down a path that you knew about but avoided at all costs.

"I...NEED...TO...SLEEP!" Casey whispers to herself.

**Thursday afternoon:**

Something is wrong with Casey. Everybody in her class sees it. But, She ignores everyone and says she is she leaves as soon as the bell rings to end the day. Ignoring everything and everyone in the hallway; she runs to her locker, grabs her books and runs out of the school at warp speed.

Casey runs home as fast as she can. She needs to stay away from Derek at all costs. She doesn't want to talk to anyone, just fall asleep and wake up, hopefully with her head on straight.

.................."Derek, kiss me." Casey whispers.

"What?" Derek asks.

"Just kiss me." Casey begs as Derek brings his lips to hers.

"Ohh, Derek." Casey moans.

"And you said I couldn't make you moan your name." Derek smirks.

"Der-ek!" Casey shouts. ..................................

Casey jumps out of her bed and falls to the floor with a thud. She gasps when she looks around her room and sees no one there. She giggles at the situation and tries to ignore the magnitude of it.

"It was just a dream. It was only a dream." She says happily. Then when realization comes in she pouts. "It was only a dream."

Casey gets off the ground and walks over to her bedside table. She opens the drawer and retrieves her dream diary. After writing her recent dream she thinks back to her conversation with Paul and turns back a couple of pages. She reads about her dreams from the beginning of the week.

Monday:

......... I am again walking down the hallway in school. I constantly look over my shoulder, as if expecting someone walking behind me. When I look again I see no one. I breath a sigh of relief and turn forward, but my worst nightmare comes true when I see Truman standing right in front of me.

"Why are you following me?" Casey asks.

"Why do you think I'm following you? Maybe you are following me?" Truman says.

_"It is the same dream as before. Even after I break up with him he still invades my mind. He is like a disease to me, a disease that can't be cured." _

I kiss him like in my previous dreams. The kiss is sickening now after what had happened and then it feels real good. It is not the same as the first dream about Truman. When I pull away, which I regret to do, something is different.

"Derek?" Casey says confused.

Derek was there looking at me, confused. Some time during the Truman changed into Derek and I kissed Derek. That is why the kiss felt better. It wasn't Truman, Derek kissed me in the hallway at school with everybody watching. Everybody gasped as they watched us lean in closer and kiss each other again..............

"_I KISSED DEREK! OH MY GOD! NO! NO! NO! THIS IS JUST A ONE TIME THING. IT WON'T HAPPEN AGAIN!"_

Tuesday:

.........I'm at home. I just got back from dance practice and decided to watch a movie on TV. I went into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water. When I return to the living room I see Derek in his chair watching a hockey game.

"DER-EK!" Casey screams.

"Space-Case." Derek smirks.

"I was watching a movie." Casey says annoyed. "So do you mind?"

"Not at all. You can go ahead and have your freak out." Derek says.

"DER-EK!" Casey shouts.

"You know, it gets very annoying hearing you say my name like that." Derek responds.

"I'm sorry, and how would you like me to say your name..." Casey says.

Derek brought his lips to mine. Again, I'm surprised, but it is a good surprise. The kiss intensifies and soon I am pulled onto the couch. Derek has his arms wrapped around my waist and I bring my arms around his neck. We mold into each other and everything else becomes a blur.

Derek then releases his lips from mine. I pout until his lips touch my neck. The power of his kiss causes me to gasp. The warm, sickening feeling in my stomach begins to rise and I'm sure I will be sick. Derek continues to kiss my neck and I kiss his forehead.

"Oh, Derek." Casey moans. "DER-EK!"

"I told you, I'd make you moan my name." Derek says. ..............

Wednesday:

.........Derek and I are sitting on the couch. He brings his face closer to mine. I close the gap between our lips and enjoy the moment. We were magnetic and nothing could break us apart. I let my arms wrap around him bringing him closer to me and he began to slide closer to me.

"Casey." Derek whispers.

"Oh, Derek." Casey says.

Derek slides his hands down my sides. He is messing with the hem of my shirt and I can feel goosbumps on my arms. Derek shows his famous smirk and I feel like a puddle of goo. Derek leans over and kisses my lips. Then he starts trailing light kiss over my neck. I feeling this intense sensation building in my body. He puts his hands on the shirt pushing it up on my body.

"Der..." Casey tries to say before Derek cuts her off.

"Shh. Just enjoy it." Derek interjects.

"But..." Casey begins. .........

_"THIS IS SERIOUS! I MAY LIKE DEREK! NO, "LIKE" FLEW OUT THE WINDOW YESTERDAY. I MAY LOVE HIM!"_

_..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................._

READ and REVIEW.

Update 3/17: My uncle passed away early this morning. This is a devastating loss for my family because he was so caring and generous to my whole family. So, I'm dedicating A Little Push and Changes to my uncle, who always told me to have fun and enjoy life.

**In Memory of my Uncle Tommy**

**1946-2009**


	5. Friday

Okay, this is my first chapter since my uncle's passing. Now, please excuse me as I am still upset by the loss of my uncle. And from the last chapter to the end of this story there is a dedication to my uncle.

And I'm sorry for the long wait on this chapter. But don't worry I have the next chapter started and I'm going to try to write a few more chapters this week.

.................................................................................................................

A/N: "_Thoughts are in italics_"

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Life with Derek

**Changes: Chapter 5**

**McDonald-Venturi Household: 7:00 AM Friday morning**

Casey and Derek are up to their usual tricks. Derek pranks her and Casey retaliates. Lizzie, Edwin and Marti are watching the confrontation between the two older teens. Nora and George are trying to keep the peace between the two.

"DEREK!" George shouts.

"I'm outta here." Derek quickly says.

"Oh, No. Derek, you created this mess so you will clean it up." George orders.

Derek groans and mumbles something under his breath. He picks up the mop and begins to mop the remnents of the scrambled eggs. Casey looks at him as he continues to clean up the breakfast mess. She smirks as he finishes cleaning up.

"Alright, I'm leaving." Derek says as he steps out the door.

"Wait, hold up. I need to grab my...." Casey begins to say as the front door closes. "DEREK!"

Casey screams out as Derek runs out of the house and into the car. She tries to run but gives up as Derek speeds off towards school. She immediately rushes over to Emily's house.

_"DER-EK! DER-EK! God, why does she always do that. I know I shouldn't have spied on her, but she kept yelling and moaning my name. Why? And then that dream. WHY DID THAT HAPPEN?! Casey could NEVER think of me like that. Hell would freeze over before that happened. So again, WHY DID I HAVE THAT DREAM"_

**Thompson High School: Friday midday**

_"Finally, lunch! Maybe they're having pizza today."_

"DEREK!" Sam shouts.

"What?" Derek asks.

"What's wrong with you? You haven't been listening?" Sam says slightly annoyed.

"Like I really listen to anything." Derek says sarcastically. "Sorry, Sam what were you saying?"

"I was talking about hockey practice. Coach said you need to step up your game or he will bench you." Sam says.

"He CANNOT do that." Derek says astonished. "He knows that I'm the reason that we are going to the championship."

"Well, he is getting tired of your half-ass attempts during practice. He is making the young guys practice more and is preaching to us about "TEAM" work." Sam explains. "He asked me to see if something was going on in your home and maybe that would be why you're distracted."

"Whoa! Back up a step. I'm not distracted. I don't get distracted from any thing that happens at the home." Derek says.

"Well explain to me why you are off your game. And it's not only hockey." Sam says.

"Well..." Derek thinks. "I don't know."

"Casey." Sam says.

"What?" Derek asks surprised.

"It's something with Casey. Something happened between you two." Sam says.

"Why does it always go back to Casey if I may be a little off my game?" Derek asks.

"Because when does anything in your life not involve Casey?" Sam responds.

"Please..." Derek laughs. "She has her own problems now. And when does my life revolve or have anything to do with Casey."

"Since last weekend." Sam says.

Derek glares down Sam. Sam sees the look of anger and hatred in Derek's eyes and Sam immediately becomes stone. Derek grabs Sam by the collar and drags him across the hallway into the lockers on the other side. People in the hallway turn to see the two best friends confronting each other.

"What do you know?" Derek asks.

"Truman kept going on and on about Casey dumping him." Sam explains.

"What else did he say?" Derek asks menacingly.

"He mentioned something about Casey having a crush on her stepbrother. One Derek Venturi." Sam continues.

"What did you say?" Derek asks.

"I was shocked when he..." Sam begins.

"DEREK!" Casey yells.

Derek turns to see Casey and Emily staring at him. Casey has a look of worry on her. Emily has a look of shock on her face. Derek sees a group of students staring at the scene of Derek holding Sam by the collar.

"DEREK, LET HIM GO!" Casey shouts.

Derek lets go of Sam. He looks around at everyone. He feels as if there are a million eyes on him. None of them as strong as the pair of bright blue eyes that belong to his stepsister. Her eyes only matter to him and to have them staring into his soul makes him feel uncomfortable.

Derek runs his hand through his hair and immediately backs away from Sam, Casey and Emily. He picks up his backpack and moves through the crowd and towards the main entrance. Once he gets out he starts hitting his forehead with the palm of his hand.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Derek screams.

................................................................................................................

Okay, so what's going on with Derek? What was his dream about? What else did Truman say to Sam? What's going to happen next?

Okay, I just need about another chapter to get back to my old self. So give me a little time.

READ and REVIEW.

**In Loving Memory of my Uncle Tommy**

**1946-2009**


	6. Saturday Again

Have you ever had that week when you knew what you were going to do, then your brain shuts down and you cannot remember what you're going to do. That was last week. Talk about a brain fart. HAHAHAHAHA!

Okay now that my head and brain are all right I can continue with the story.

.............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

A/N: "_Thoughts are in italics_"

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Life with Derek

**Changes: Chapter 6**

**McDonald-Venturi household: 7:00 PM Friday night**

Derek is sitting on his bed thinking about his day. He has his music blasting in his ear and is glancing at the magazine in hand. He groans when the memories of earlier that day come back. He picks up the phone and dials Sam's number.

"Hello." Sam answers.

"Hey, Sam." Derek says.

"What's up." Sam asks.

"Whoa, wait. You're not angry with me?" Derek asks.

"Should I be?" Sam responds.

"Well, considering I'm calling to...." Derek begins.

"Apologize?" Sam asks.

"Yeah, that's it." Derek says. "I realize that I may have been out of line."

"D. It's okay. We're best buds. If we didn't forgive each other for the stupid things we do we wouldn't be best buds." Sam says.

"Yeah. Well how about tomorrow we have a guy's day." Derek asks.

"Sounds good." Sam says.

"Great. See ya tomorrow." Derek says happily.

"See ya, D." Sam says.

Derek hangs up the phone and walks over to his computer. As he sits down he sees Casey out of the corner of his eyes. He just ignores her and continues to use the computer. Casey walks into his room and just stands in front of his desk.

"Derek, can we talk?" Casey asks.

"I'm sorry all meetings must be written and sent to my secretary for scheduling. Have a nice day." Derek says, paying attention to his computer and not Casey.

"What was that about?" Casey asks.

Derek just ignores her and grabs the headphones to his MP3 player and blasts the sound so Casey can hear the music. Casey is becoming frustrated and tries to take a deep breath and start the conversation over again. Derek just looks at the computer screen and writes something down.

"DER-EK!" Casey yells.

He shudders when he hears her voice through the headphones. He sighs, throws the headphones down and stands up to confront Casey. Casey stares him down as he smirks at her.

"You yelled." Derek smirks.

"Derek, why were you hurting Sam yesterday?" Casey asks.

"Because...." Derek answers

"Because of what?" Casey asks again.

"Our business is our business. Simply put for your overactive brain, NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" Derek answers.

"Fine." Casey says annoyed. "Don't come looking to me the next time you need help."

"Oh, I guess I should tell you this. Truman said some things to Sam. He said some of those "things" involved you." Derek smirks.

_"NO! NO! NO! That jerk Truman. Oh, he is going to hate me Monday. He is going to rue the day he even thought of Derek and me as a couple."_

**Saturday morning:**

Derek wakes up and groans. He looks around his room and sighs. He takes his hand to his face and feels the sweat on his forehead.

"_Another freakin' dream. WHAT IS HAPPENING? WHY IS THIS HAPPENING? Is this a test of will or punishment for spying on Casey? Okay, focus Derek, the dreams don't mean __anything, it is just a psychological response to what Casey has been dreaming. WHAT THE HELL IS THAT? A psychological response... I sound like Casey. I've got to get out of here."_

Derek jumps out of bed and quickly throws on some clothes scattered on the floor of his room. He runs downstairs and as he is jumping off the stairs to the coat hanger he runs into Casey. The impact causes Derek to land on top of Casey.

"OW! DEREK!" Casey groans.

Casey looks up into Derek's eyes. Derek has a deer in headlights look as he stares back at Casey. Casey feels a blush appear on her face.

"Derek, can you get off." Casey says.

"What?" Derek asks nervously.

"Can you move your body off of me." Casey asks.

"Sure." Derek says quietly.

Derek shifts his arms to raise his body off of Casey. Casey moves from under Derek and sits up. They stare at each other. Derek is avoiding Casey's eyes and Casey turns her head so Derek can't see the blush forming on her face.

"Well, see ya." Derek says quickly.

Derek jumps off the ground and runs towards the front door. He doesn't realize Casey is still watching him as the door closes. Casey lets out a sigh and then the door opens again. Derek walks back in and grabs his leather jacket, then just as quickly as he entered he exits.

Casey just stares at the door before getting up and walking into the kitchen. She grabs the phone and begins dialing Emily's number. Her mind keeps going back to the situation before, that she doesn't realize Emily is talking to her.

"Casey? CASEY!" Emily shouts.

"Sorry, Emily." Casey says. "I need you to come over. Something happened."

............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Okay, it's getting there. So Derek may or may not have certain feelings for Casey. SO, how will his "guy" day go with Casey on his mind.

I'm sorry for the delay on this chapter.

READ and REVIEW.

**In Loving Memory of my Uncle Tommy**

**1946-2009**


	7. Saturday Morning Problems

Sorry for the long delay on this chapter. The only excuse I can use is I kept getting distracted by stupid things.

...................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Life with Derek

**Changes: Chapter 7**

**Sam's House: 8:30 AM Saturday morning**

As soon as Derek closes the door to his house, he starts running to Sam's. He doesn't think to go into his car and drive there. He runs to Sam's house. When he arrives there, he has just enough energy to knock once on the door.

"Derek?" Sam asks looking at a breathless, sweaty Derek.

"Sam...Quick...Emergency...Casey." Derek gasps.

Sam runs to his kitchen and grabs a bottled water from the refrigerator. He comes back into the living room to find Derek sitting on the chair trying to catch his breath. Sam hands Derek the water and waits for Derek to start breathing regularly.

"Okay, now tell me. What about you and Casey?" Sam asks.

"The dreams. I'm having freakin' dreams about CASEY!" Derek shouts.

"What do you mean dreams about her?" Sam asks.

"Like dreams where I'm civil to her, among other things." Derek says.

"Okay?" Sam says. "How long have these dreams been happening?"

"Since _THAT_ night. At first it was just me comforting Casey." Derek explains.

"Then?" Sam urges.

"Well...." Derek begins.

Meanwhile, Emily is trying to focus on some of the things Casey has just confessed. She just woke up when Casey rushed into her bedroom and completely broke down. Emily is just scratching her head as she tries to wrap her mind around Casey's confession. Emily lets out a yawn to wake up her mind and blinks her eyes open to focus.

"Casey, can you repeat that a little slower." Emily yawns. "All I heard was "Derek" and "Truman" and something about a secret and "Sam" and "love"."

"Emily, I'm a mess." Casey rambles. "I...I...I..."

"Just say it Casey. Whatever you have to say, just say it." Emily says calmly.

"I'M IN LOVE WITH DEREK!" Casey yells.

Emily's mouth falls open as she looks at Casey. Casey can feel her cheeks heating up under Emily's stare. Casey brings her hand to push Emily's jaw close. Emily has this far-off look on her face as she thinks to herself about Casey's revelation.

"YOU...IN...LOVE...." Emily says slowly, holding back her laughter. "with....DEREK!"

Casey nods slowly and bites her lip nervously. She is anticipating an outburst of laughter or an outburst of screams and yelling. Emily runs a hand through her hair and sighs. Casey begins pacing in front of Emily's bed and Emily can only watch her friend.

"So when do I begin planning the wedding?" Emily asks.

"WHAT?" Casey screams.

"Just kidding." Emily giggles. "So... how do you plan on telling him?"

"I don't know." Casey says quietly. "I don't know if I want anybody else to know."

"Why?" Emily asks.

"Em. This is embarrassing. If anyone found out my life would be over." Casey says.

"Do you think Derek knows?" Emily asks.

"Not a clue. And he can never know." Casey says quickly.

"Casey..." Emily begins.

"Em, if he finds out that will be his ammunition to humiliate me." Casey says sadly.

"What if he feels the same way?" Emily asks.

Casey eyes grow wide and Emily begins to regret asking that question. Casey begins to grimace and looks at Emily questioningly. Emily lets out a little sigh.

"Em! This is Derek we are talking about. Since when does he care about anybody other than himself." Casey says.

"All I'm saying is you don't know until you talk to him." Emily says.

"Em, no matter what I do it's always going to be the same." Casey explains. "He is always going to be that same obnoxious person I've always known. I can't change him. I can't make him fall in love with me. I can only dream of him being the man I want. In real life, he'll always see me as a _thing_ that lives in his house."

"Casey!" Emily says loudly. "Just talk to him."

"It doesn't matter." Casey mumbles.

Casey walks out of Emily's house with her head down. Emily watches from the window as Casey begins to walk down the street. She rushes to her phone and calls Sam.

"Sam, it's happened." Emily says happily.

"Yeah, talk about being confusing. I'm still shocked from what Derek said." Sam says.

"Yeah, Casey has a crush on Derek....Wait, what did Derek say?" Emily says.

"He was talking about dreams he's been having about Casey." Sam explains.

"Casey mentioned having dreams about Derek." Emily says. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna lose that bet." Sam says sarcastically.

"Besides that, we...." Emily begins, then looks to her door to see Derek rushing inside.

"Emily, where is Casey?" Derek asks in panic.

................................................................................................................................................................................................

Okay, let the nasty comments start flowing. I needed to add a little cliffhanger because I wanted to get the next chapter right, and I wanted to finally post this chapter. So instead of one long chapter it will be two chapters.

I know its been a while since I've updated this story but now I'm start to breeze through all my stories. I'm on a roll and I'll try to continue to update with the next couple of days.

READ and REVIEW.

**In Loving Memory of my Uncle Tommy**

**1946-2009**


End file.
